The Colorful adventure of Robila
by remvis
Summary: Robila Knightstar is a new student at Castle Town High School, how can he get through it? this story mixes games together, using characters from some of them. OC x Midna, Zelink (SS). accepting SOME OC's.


**1/2/13**

**Hey guys, it's me Remvis, starting a new story! This one just sort of came to me while reading Link x Midna fanfictions, even though it's not, it's OC x Midna, with Link x Zelda (from skyward sword, I will cross over many of the games in this story). This story is sort of like a modern day legend of Zelda, set in Hyrule, but with all of today's items, like cell phones and such. And the story takes place in a school setting. As for different species, like Twili, or Hylian, just think of them as different races in our society, like white, Mexican, Japanese, etc, and there might be racism in this story, to help it flow in the direction I want it to, maybe not. Anyways, have a good read :D ~Remvis**

Robila Knightstar walked through the hallways of his new school, utterly confused as to where he was. His parents had decided to move to castle town during winter break, and he had no way of navigating castle town high school, or CTHS for short.

Robila was average height for a 10th grader, and had long, brown hair with streaks of natural red in it that reached his waist while put up in a ponytail, which it often was. His eyes had an arrangement of different shades of orange in them, however, lighter on the outside and darker on the inside, near his pupils.

"Ugh…" he sighed exasperatedly, "how am I ever gonna find English II? Let's see… room 813, where is room 813?" He looked at the closest room to him, and saw that it was room 416. The bell had just ended the last period, and he was trying to navigate the hallways to his period 2 class.

He had been late to each of his classes so far, and probably would be with this one as well. Sighing once more, he hung his head in defeat. He had not had the opportunity to get a map of the school at the office, and there seemed no way around it, CTHS was humongous. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

When he looked up, he found himself looking at a male teen, probably in his grade, which had dirty blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. Behind the boy, was a teenage girl with yellow blond hair and two blue ribbons in her hair at the sides, who also had blue eyes.

"Hey, my name's Link." The boy said to him, "You look a wee bit frustrated, are you new here?" he asked. "Yeah… It's my first day here to school. My parents thought it would be a good idea to move in the middle of the school year, and I don't have a school map." Robila answered. "Oh that explains it then. This is my friend Zelda; we could help you get to your next class if you want, maybe?"

The long haired boy nodded enthusiastically, "That would be awesome!" He said to the two friends. "My next class is in room 813, with Mr. Neslia, you know where that room is?" Link looked at Robila and smiled, "Do I know where that class is? Why, it's my next class, awesome! Just stick with us, we all have it together." Robila smiled; maybe this wouldn't be such a bad start to a new school.

*Later*

Robila laughed at one of Link's jokes. Link was, as Robila had learned, very humorous when he wanted to be. Zelda and him had been dating for about 3 months, and they were both 15, their birthdays being in February. His own was in March, so he was slightly younger than them.

They had shared about 3 classes each, Zelda being in his English class, his Biology class, and his Phys Ed. Class. Link shared his English class, his Hylian History and Mythology class, and his Phys Ed. Class. Right now they were in the Phys Ed., which was lunch period.

The bell rung, letting them go to lunch for the last quarter of the period. They walked through the hallways towards the lunch hall, Robila following the two around, still not exactly knowing where he was.

They arrived and Link brought them over to a table that had a few people at it already. Robila was introduced to a redheaded male, who was known as Groose, a green haired kikori girl, known as Saria, and a redhead female named Malon. Groose had apparently been a pain in the arse bully towards Link during Junior High, but then they hung out a little and became quick friends.

Link went over to get cafeteria food, and Robila chatted with the others.

"So, why don't you guys get the school food?" the multicolor haired boy asked the group. "Well, there is one lesson to be learned in order to survive CTHS, my new friend," Groose started, but Malon interrupted, "And that is to never, EVER, eat the cafeteria food." Groose glared at Malon for a moment, and Malon stuck her tongue at him in response.

Saria, Robila and Zelda just laughed at this exchange, and then Robila,looking around, noticed an orange haired Twili sitting at the table next to theirs, eating all by herself. "Who's that?" The 15 year old asked his new friends, indicating the aforementioned person. They looked, and then looked back at him.

Saria responded first, "Oh that? That's Midna, the _Unapproachable Beauty_. She's apparently the most popular girl at school, because of her looks, but is also the most solitary, keeping to herself all the time. Guys are constantly trying to get her attention, but she either doesn't care, as if she has more important things to have her mind wrapped around, or moves away from them. Because of this, guys don't approach her and ask her out directly, for fear of rejection. Why do you ask, per say?"

Robila just shrugged his shoulders, and responded, " I dunno, she just looked lonely, is all." At this, he thought he saw Midna smile a little at the corner of her mouth, but when he looked, she just got up, for she was done eating, and left the lunchroom.

Link returned just then, sighing heavily, complaining, "Sheesh, apparently taco day is a favorite among the people of High School, guess I'll have to get here extra early from now on. Anywho, what did I miss?"

Zelda replied, saying, "Oh nothing much, just Robila learning about Midna. She had been sitting here by herself a few moments ago, and he inquired about her."

Turning to Groose and Malon, the boy asked them, "By the way, if the number one rule of surviving CTHS is not eating school food, how come Link eats it?"

Groose laughed at this and replied, "We don't really understand it either. Link apparently has a really good immune system that protects against most disease, and he heals wounds at lightning quick speeds. It's almost like magic, but neither Zelda nor our healing magic professor could detect any working on him whilst he had a wound. His metabolism just heals him at inhuman rates. I bet he could win in a knights tournament if he wanted to."

Malon agreed with a shrug of her shoulders, and said, "Yeah, it's just another weird factor about him that makes him interesting enough to hang out around."

The bell ending lunch rung, and Robila looked at his schedule once more. Period 7, so room 324, Algebra II Honors, well at least he knew where that class was, and it was relatively close to the lunchroom. He said see you later to his friends and headed off in the direction of his class.

**So guys, tell me what you think off this chapter. I know you may have been looking for something else, but just let me know what you think about it so far. I'll add more in games characters, and I think that I'll accept up to 4 OC's, first come, first serve, unless I don't think your OC can fit well in my story. Also, has anybody noticed how in Skyward Sword, Groose ends up being ****really**** helpful and a lot more nice towards Link, just saying. Anyways, I just had my laptop fixed for Christmas, so I finished up this chapter off of my flash drive. I'm going to work on my other stories probably soon, so if you want, check them out. Also, I'm doing a side story to Dwarf Midget's Loz story, with his permission, so that should start being put up in the next couple of weeks or so, I want to finish at least 3 or 4 chapters before I start uploading, so that you guys aren't waiting for the next chapter every month or so, and same with this story too. Anyways, this is me, signing off, so thanks for reading and please review . words: 1,490 ~ Remvis**


End file.
